Des souvenirs envahissants
by Lessa-chan
Summary: Stiles décide de cuisiner pour un évènement important mais lorsque les aliments brûlent, la panique s'empare de Peter. Défi lancé par LiliEhlm pour Skayt, elle et moi-même. 2ème texte en ligne: Drabble sur le même prompt.
1. Des souvenirs envahissants

**Note:** Défi lancé par LiliEhlm à Skayt, à elle et à moi-même. Nous avons chacune écrit notre version suite au prompt, sauf Lili qui a un peu de retard, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va se rattraper :D Je vous engage vivement à aller lire la version de Skayt^^

Merci à Lili, il est encore pour toi ce texte.^^

Et merci à Skayt, c'est trop génial de poster en même temps que toi. J'espère que ça vous plaira à toutes les deux. Et que ça vous plaira aussi chers lecteurs XD.

 **Prompt:** _Stiles cuisine. Mais, pas doué comme il est, il fait cramer la plupart des aliments. Peter, alerté par l'odeur de fumée, ne peut s'empêcher de paniquer. L'odeur lui fait penser à celle qu'il a sentit le jour de l'incendie._

 _Il se rue dans la cuisine et se confronte à Stiles._

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

 **Des souvenirs envahissants**

Le loft vibrait au son de la musique Rock que Stiles avait lancé grâce à la chaîne-Hifi du salon. L'hyperactif, lui, se déhanchait en rythme tout en s'affairant dans la cuisine. Il était encore tôt, mais Stiles avait troqué sa grasse mat' contre un matin dédié à l'élaboration du repas parfait pour ce soir.

En effet, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Peter. Ce dernier avait pourtant refusé de participer à cette supercherie car « on ne fête pas l'anniversaire d'un mort ! » mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de Stiles. Il avait été décidé à l'unanimité que le loft de Derek serait parfait pour la petite fête. Le mot unanimité se rapportant bien sûr seulement à l'hyperactif : que pouvait bien tenter une meute de loups-garous contre un humain entêté et persévérant tel que Stiles.

Mais revenons-en à ce matin, Stiles avait débarqué chez Derek et Peter à l'aube, les réveillant en fanfare. De bonne grâce, Derek avait décidé d'installer Stiles en cuisine pendant qu'il irait acheter tout ce qu'il fallait comme décoration pour cette « méga-fête de l'année ».

Même si le loup n'avait pas participé réellement au débat « fêtons l'anniversaire de Peter », il était assez content du résultat. Son oncle n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Certes, il avait fait des erreurs, de très graves erreurs aux lourdes conséquences mais il avait payé de sa vie. Derek voyait sa résurrection comme une seconde chance qui leur était accordée, mais il n'était pas très doué en effusion ou en paroles.

Peter, bougon, était resté cloitré dans sa chambre, arguant qu'il ne participerait pas à cette mascarade.

Stiles, enfin seul en cuisine, avait commencé avec les tartelettes aux fromages. Une fois celles-ci enfournées, il décida de préparer le dessert : un crumble aux pommes.

Il avait mis ses pommes à cuire dans la poêle et c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait décidé d'aller mettre un peu de musique.

En revenant à la cuisine, il s'attaqua à la pâte à chou pour faire de belles gougères, mais prit par la musique et la préparation de sa pâte, il oublia ses tartelettes et ses pommes jusqu'à ce que Peter descende au pas de course les escaliers, un air paniqué sur le visage.

\- Stiles, suis-moi, il faut sortir immédiatement !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, on est attaqué ? des alphas ? s'alarma Stiles.

\- Le loft est en train de brûler… de BRULER… cette odeur… c'est atroce ! continua Peter complètement terrifié.

Comprenant enfin le problème, Stiles jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et horrifié avisa ses pommes et ses tartelettes cramées. Précipitamment, il éteignit tout et mit les pommes sous l'eau. Un énorme nuage de vapeur d'eau s'échappa de la poêle.

Pendant ce temps là, Peter s'était recroquevillé à même le sol. Pour se protéger « du feu », il avait placé sa tête entre ses genoux, l'oxygène autour de lui se consumait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre sa respiration. Ses poumons étaient douloureux et il pouvait presque sentir les flammes lécher sa peau. Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en répétant « non, pas le feu ! » dans une litanie effroyable.

Stiles, inquiet, se hâta d'aller ouvrir les fenêtres pour faire disparaître rapidement cette odeur de brûlé, et éteignit au passage la musique assourdissante.

Il se rapprocha de Peter, se mit à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Peter, tu ne risques rien, il n'y a pas de feu… regarde-moi, l'implora l'humain.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Derek rentra des courses. Intrigué par l'étrange tableau se jouant devant ses yeux, il s'empressa de les rejoindre.

\- Stiles ? s'enquit Derek, posant par cette simple interjection toutes les questions nécessaires à l'analyse de la situation présente.

\- Bouffe cramée, odeur insupportable, oncle qui pète un plomb ! répondit Stiles succinctement.

Derek releva un sourcil devant ce résumé mais n'ajouta rien. Il surveillait son oncle, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Peter s'était blotti dans les bras de Stiles. Avec assurance, ce dernier lui frottait le dos et lui murmurait des mots rassurants.

Le jeune Hale se trouvait bien inutile, mais Stiles voyant qu'il allait se relever et s'écarter, attrapa sa main et la posa sur le dos de Peter. D'un geste de la tête, il encouragea Derek à tapoter le dos de son oncle.

La présence réconfortante de son neveu et de Stiles, permit à Peter de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il préféra cependant profiter encore un peu de ce câlin atypique. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les trois se relevèrent.

Avec un raclement de gorges et les yeux baissés, Peter remercia ses deux « sauveurs ». Derek détourna le regard en marmonnant un « de rien » mais Stiles lui répondit avec un immense sourire.

\- Bon ce n'est pas le tout, commença Stiles, mais il faut trouver un autre dessert ! Un gâteau au chocolat, ça vous dit ?

\- Je crois qu'on va arrêter les trucs à faire cuire pour aujourd'hui, objecta Derek. J'ai ramené des fraises et du mascarpone, je voulais te faire ton dessert préféré… vu que tu t'es occupé de tout… continua Derek clairement gêné par la situation.

\- Va pour un tiramisu aux fraises, s'émerveilla Stiles.

En deux secondes neuf, il avait distribué les tâches. Peter ferait la préparation au mascarpone, Derek s'occuperait des fraises, pendant que lui préparerait les biscuits à mettre au fond.

Et pour une fois, personne n'osa contester.

\- Pour faire la cuisine, rien de mieux qu'un bon rock, déclara Stiles en allant rallumer la chaine-hifi. Et vous avez intérêt à vous bouger les fesses ou je vous les pique avec une fourchette !

Une fois tout en place, Stiles incita les deux loups à se mouvoir sur la musique.

Derek regarda son oncle se déhancher maladroitement en fouettant le mascarpone. Peter jetait des coups d'œil à Stiles, qui fredonnait en harmonie avec la chanson se déversant dans l'appartement par les haut-parleurs.

La présence de l'hyperactif était une bénédiction, il emportait dans son sillage tous les doutes et remords. Sa façon d'être balayait, telle une tornade, les tourments et les désillusions des deux Hale.

\- Derek au lieu de rêvasser, voudrais-tu bien retourner à tes fraises ? l'invectiva Stiles.

Oui. Avec lui, ils pourraient redevenir une famille.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

J'ai fait une version drabble avec ce prompt, je la posterai la semaine prochaine :) A bientôt.


	2. Feu et affolé

**Note:** Chose promise, chose due, voici le deuxième texte écrit pour le défi, c'est un drabble.

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, flollow et favoris sur le premier texte!

Merci Drew pour ton commentaire, contente que cela t'ait plu. :)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

 **Feu et affolé**

La fumée avait envahi la cuisine du loft, lorsque Peter osa enfin entrer et se confronter au spectacle apocalyptique qui se présentait à lui. Outre le bazar évident qui envahissait la cuisine, l'oncle Hale n'arrivait pas à distinguer Stiles au travers de cet épais brouillard se dégageant des aliments carbonisés.

\- Stiles, bon sang ! Éteins tout et ouvre la fenêtre ! ordonna Peter.

Il entendit l'humain se déplacer laborieusement vers la fenêtre, faisant tomber quelques ustensiles sur son passage. Un fois la fumée dissipée, Stiles se tourna vers le loup-garou, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? asséna Peter.

\- Du calme, Monsieur le loup-garou psychopathe, ce ne sont que des aliments brûlés, pas de quoi-

\- Tais-toi ! le coupa Peter. Tu ne comprends pas… l'odeur… cette odeur m'a rappelé…

Peter ne put continuer sa phrase, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Mais le « Oooh » de Stiles le ramena sur terre.

\- Ça signifie: pas de barbecue cet été ? questionna innocemment l'hyperactif.

Peter effaré, regarda l'humain pendant quelques instants, avant de faire demi-tour en direction de sa chambre.

\- Mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil dans les pattes ? se demanda le loup-garou, désabusé.

* * *

Oui c'est court, et pas si drôle que ça... désolé U_U  
Merci à Skayt et Lili, c'était vraiment amusant de faire ce défi! A refaire...


End file.
